


Terms of the Bet

by megamindful



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blow jobs in costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamindful/pseuds/megamindful
Summary: Deadpool surprises Spiderman with a more than friendly wager. (Peter is well over 18.)





	Terms of the Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this probably 3 years ago, but I feel it's still fun. Enjoy!

Peter cursed under his breath as he narrowly avoided another blade. He had been fighting for what felt like hours with this ridiculous porcupine of a villain that was absolutely littered with sharp corners and pokey shit that made him nigh impossible to get a punch on. Peter had been slowly trying to web him down but he was fast and he kept cutting his webbing, which made Peter REALLY not want to get stabbed by these sharp as shit things. Peter dodged another blade when he sensed someone approaching from behind.

"Hey, hot cakes! Need some help with the pin cushion?"

Goddammit, Peter did not need to deal with this too today. Deadpool bounded up next to him and held aloft one of his katana.

"I'm perfectly fine-" he dodged "doing this myself thanks."

"Oh ok. See I've been watching for awhile now, I would have joined in sooner but I just got a popsicle, like one of them blue raspberry ones? That shits great, but do you ever think, hey raspberries don't come in blue, like what's up with that?"

"Are you done?"

"Well if you're so sure you'll do this yourself, how about we have a bet?"

"You're kidding me."

"Whoever takes down razor face wins! Now I bet you're thinking, Deadpool, what's the prize?"

Peter tried not to sigh, it was hard enough having to listen to Deadpool talk while dodging all these damn blades. 

"Well, Spidey, if I win, then you buy me a pizza, not that Pizza Hut nonsense, a proper New York pizza, I'll even share it with you. And if you win I'll give you a nice blowey!"

Peter almost got stabbed he was so taken aback by the terms of this 'bet.' His heart pounded a bit faster. Deadpool had to be joking. He'd come on to him before, but never so... directly.

"Personally I think it's a win win, what'd ya say?"

"I say, please shut up."

"Yeah let's just get right down to business!"

Deadpool's grip on his katana tightened and he advanced on the villain who had hopefully not been listening to this whole conversation.

Peter didn't want to think about the terms of the bet, if Deadpool was serious or not. He figured if Deadpool won it would be 1: embarrassing and 2: Deadpool would definitely not leave him alone until he bought him a pizza and Peter hadn't been paid yet this week. So really he had no choice but to win. 

 

* * *

  
  
Peter finally brought the sharp villain down by wrapping him up in girders from a nearby construction site. He strung him up with his webbing and hoped the construction crew wouldn't mind too terribly. 

"Phew, good game, Spidey!" Deadpool plopped down next to him, a bit too close. The stab wound he got on his leg was all healed up, though the blood remained, not that you could tell that well through the blood red fabric. "Now how about we go somewhere private and you can collect your prize."

Woah. Seriously? He was being serious? Peter started to sweat for an entirely different reason.

"That alley looks nice and respectable!" Deadpool pointed to a very deserted looking alleyway and started to walk towards it. "Hey come on, Spidey, don't leave me hanging! You won fair and square!"

Peter wasn’t sure if he could move at this point, but somehow his feet brought him tentatively closer. Deadpool’s smile grew wider and he bounced a little.

"You're ridiculous, this is so ridiculous!"

Peter covered his eyes with his hand and went into the alley. Thank god it was night and this alley was dim, he barely wanted to be seen with Deadpool at all let alone if they... Oh god was this happening? It wasn't as if Peter hadn't thought about it.... Once or twice, but that was just him being desperate? Or Deadpool being so.... seemingly... willing?

Once Peter thought he had gone in deep enough he turned around, his arms crossed. Deadpool looked at him.

"Hey, if you're not cool with this I could get you a pizza? Maybe? I have a buddy who-"

"No, no it's cool." Peter apparently had his answer. This was happening and he wanted it to happen. Wow. Shit.

Deadpool perked up, Peter's spider sense jolted but it wasn't danger he was sensing. Deadpool was suddenly very close, he tugged him by the waist until he was against the wall and then loomed over him, boxing him in with his arms. Peter stared at him through their masks, he wasn't going to get flustered over this, but he could feel his cock stir. Deadpool eased down onto his knees and then brought his mask up halfway, exposing his mouth and his scarred flesh. Peter had seen it before, so it didn't surprise him.

"Hey uh how do I get in here?"

"Oh uh right, lemme just-"

Peter felt around for the small overlap that parted his top and his bottoms. He started to tug up his shirt and Deadpool caught on quick, slipping his hand on top of Peters and using his other to bring down his pants just enough to expose his half hard dick. Peter flushed and Deadpool’s smile grew wider than Peter thought possible. Before he could question how his life led up to this moment again, Deadpool laved slow long and wide up his shaft. Peter inhaled and grabbed at the old bricks behind him.

Deadpool’s hands wrapped around his waist holding him. One hand dipped down and cupped his ass, tight between the spandex. Deadpool licked at Peter till he was fully hard then took him whole.

Peter could simply not believe this shit. Despite himself he was getting majorly flustered, his suit sticking to his skin awkwardly and his fingers crumbling the hard brick behind him as he tried to find purchase. Deadpool hummed as he kneaded his ass and bobbed up and down his cock. Deadpool suddenly swallowed, allowing Peter’s dick to hit the back of his throat. Peter’s resolve broke, finally he let out a moan and he could feel Deadpool looking up at him despite the mask. He redoubled his efforts making Peter pant out each moan. 

"I-I'm gonna-"

Peter came hard and long and Deadpool took it all in stride, a satisfied smile on his face as he popped off his dick. Peter sagged against the wall, dumbfounded. It wasn't until Deadpool started to stand that he snapped out of it and tugged the pants of his suit back up.

"So..." Peter had no idea what to say now.

"Yeah I don't know either. Honestly I didn't think I'd get this far."

Deadpool looked around a bit sheepishly. Peter didn't usually see him this... Uncertain? It was honestly cute, Peter couldn't believe the shit he was thinking.

"So uh... How'd I do?"

Peter wanted to explode, he couldn't believe how his day was turning out, and then he did something unbelievably stupid. He surged forward and tugged his mask up just enough to connect his lips to Wade’s.

A first kiss after a first blowjob.

Leave it to them to go about this whole thing ass backwards.

Wade stood stock still and when Peter leaned away he was afraid he had overstepped his welcome, was he just a suck and run? Was that even a thing? Deadpool’s face was one of utter shock and Peter could see a mad blush blooming where the mask was pushed away.

"Uh... Sorry?"

Deadpool seemed to finally regain his composure when he melted into a smiling pile of goo.

"Spidey! You really do care about little old me!"

"Oh Jesus."

"If only I had known! I should have blew you sooner!"

"Oh my god."

Peter started walking out of the alley and Deadpool followed like a love sick puppy. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
